


White Noise

by Gottatoxicattitude



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottatoxicattitude/pseuds/Gottatoxicattitude
Summary: When visiting Dom's family for Christmas, Dom's girlfriend experiences some anxiety, fortunately for her, Dom always knows how to settle the storm in her brain.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little piece I had bouncing around in my brain for the last few days. I might turn this in to a series if I can think of a name for Dom's girlfriend. Hope everyone's New Year is off to a good start!

She was a million miles away, staring at nothing while all the noise surrounding her had turned to white noise. Like Dom, his family was loud and she was incredibly anxious. After a tough year, she wanted nothing more to enjoy Christmas with Dom and his family, but she really hadn't anticipated how anxious the group of new people would make her. 

"Hey, look at what Dom got me for Christmas! Isn't it so cool?" Isabella asked, holding something up for her to look at. 

The simple act of coming up with a response had her heart rate picking up and her breath coming in quick pants, which was simply ridiculous because she'd helped Dom pick out the gifts. 

Dom's warm hand came to rest on her thigh and squeezed a bit harder than he normally would, giving her a concerned look. 

"I'm so happy you like it, Isabella. He looked really hard for it." She gave Isabella a tight smile and squeezed Dom's hand, hard. 

Present opening had started to wind down when Dom leaned close to her ear, making sure only she could hear him. "I want ya to go upstairs and wait for me. I want ya to put on that pretty little necklace I got for ya and then I want ya on your knees waiting for me when I come up there." He nipped her ear harshly and slapped her thigh lightly before standing up. "I'll get the trash, mam." 

She slipped away the first moment she was able, carrying the sweater Dom's family had gotten her and the small box that held the necklace Dom had gotten her. It was a simple hot pink leather choker with a heart in the center. She knew that he had intended it to be a collar she could wear about her normal life. Upon opening it, she had to hold back tears and flung herself into his arms to smother him with kisses. 

Dom hadn't said that she should be naked, but usually when he ordered her to kneel, that was the expectation. She stripped off her clothes slowly, folding each item before placing it on the bed. She kneeled just out of sight of the door, in hopes that if anyone entered other than Dom, they'd miss her. 

The small act of following Dom's instructions had her feeling so much calmer. She wasn't sure how long she knelt there waiting for Dom, but when he entered the room almost silently, her head had started floating in that relaxed space. 

The lock on the door softly clicking in to place pulled her gently from the edge. "Fook, sweetheart, ya look beautiful wearing that necklace I got for ya. Do ya like it, luv?" He asked, tipping her chin up gently. 

She nodded slightly, her eyes floating around the room. Dom raised an eyebrow and threaded a hand into her hair, tugging harshly.

*We've been at it long enough for ya to know I expect ya to answer verbally, sweetheart. You've been doing so good, don't upset daddy now. I'll give ya a second to fink of an answer." 

"I love it, daddy, thank you." She whispered, blinking back tears. Dom knew that she was feeling anxious when such a gentle rebuke brought her to tears. 

"That's a good girl. I fink you've been so good ya deserve a bit of a reward, what do ya fink, sweetheart, fink you can be quiet enough if I give ya a reward?" Dom asked, rubbing his thumb across her jaw, watching as she melted into his touch. "I don't fink it matters much, I've got ways of keeping ya quite if ya get too loud." 

Dom lifted her up effortlessly, and laid her in the center of his bed. He rubbed his hands along her thighs before gently parting them. He planted feather light kisses along her stomach, thighs and public bone. He licked a few long, hot strips up her cunt before lapping at her clit in a slow, teasing rhythm. 

She let out a soft moan and arched her back, losing herself completely in his minstrations. As his pace picked up her moans grew louder. Without missing a beat, Dom pushed two fingers inside of her and pulled his mouth away from her clit. "Open your mouth for me, luv. So fookin beautiful, ready to cum on my tongue and fingers." Dom whispered, slipping his middle two fingers into her mouth, muffling her moans and cries of pleasure as his mouth moved back to torturing her clit and his fingers stroked her gspot. 

Her orgasm built slowly and then she tumbled over the edge quickly, gagging as Dom shoved his fingers deeper into her mouth to keep her quiet. As she started to come down, Dom stopped the assult on her clit and planted a gentle kiss to the sopping wet flesh. He removed his fingers from her mouth and replaced them with the fingers covered in her juices.

She didn't have to be told what to do as she licked and sucked her juices off his fingers, smirking as he groaned. "Fook, if we weren't gone so long already, I'd turn ya over and fook you into this bed, luv." Dom sighed and kissed her forehead. "D'ya feel better now?"

"Much better. Thanks for always knowing what I need." She gave him a small kiss and shivered.

"Always, luv. I'll get your clothes." 

They entered the kitchen together, hands clasped together tightly. Dom gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go to help Jemima with her guitar. 

"Hi, sweetheart. Dom said you were feeling a bit anxious, do you feel better?" Dom's mom asked, dropping her voice so they wouldn't be over heard.

"I do. Thanks for having me, Sam. This is the first Christmas I've spent away from home, so it's a bit overwhelming." She smiled softly as Sam pushed a cup of tea into her hands.

"I hope we've made you feel like a part of the family. Is that the necklace Dominic gave you? It suits you. Between you and me, there's a pack of cigarettes in the drawer next to the fridge if you need to sneak out the back door for a few minutes."


End file.
